Orgullo herido
by paolitapottercullen
Summary: ¿Logrará una joven de vestido azul y largas trenzas vencer al señor tenebroso?...


Debería estar estudiando para el examen de trigonometría (pero la vagancia me puede más), otro fic cutre producto de la irresponsabilidad, el aburrimiento y las nulas ganas de pensar en tangentes y cotangentes.

* * *

La pintura de la pared de la vieja fachada, que en alguna época debió ser de un tono ligeramente blanquecino, se hallaba desconchada en varios lugares; la puerta principal de un oscuro tono marrón, que antaño debió mostrar orgullosa sus tallados grotescos de gárgolas y vampiros, se hallaba en aquellos momentos sujeta, precariamente, a las bisagras; el sucio cristal de las ventanas, dejaba entrever unas cortinas mugrientas, llenas de agujeros y manchas de un tono cobrizo, que recordaban lejanamente, al color de la sangre seca.

Una sombra oscura y silenciosa, se materializó de pronto ante el portal de aquella vieja mansión de estilo gótico. El ser siniestro empujó lentamente el pesado portón, haciendo que un chirrido sombrío y espectral rasgara el aire; al mismo tiempo que una corriente eléctrica subía por su espina dorsal, al sentir el ahogado sonido producido por sus propios pasos al cruzar, lenta y sigilosamente, el vestíbulo que permanecía a oscuras.

Casi había olvidado aquellas sensaciones físicas, aquella emoción apabullante de ser más que una simple sombra, de ser algo más que un nombre que no debe ser pronunciado, llevaba demasiado tiempo vagando por el mundo siendo un ente inmaterial.

La habitación que antiguamente debía ser el salón principal de la enorme mansión, se hallaba inundada por un olor acre y nauseabundo. Una extraña luz titilante ubicada en una de las esquinas del sucio aposento, dejaba vislumbrar la silueta de unos muebles deslucidos e inmundos, esparcidos sin orden ni concierto, por todo el lugar.

Sus ojos de un vívido color rojo, vagaron lentamente por la estancia, buscando algún cambio que pudiese haber acontecido en los últimos días; sus fosas nasales aspiraron con fuerza el aire putrefacto y enrarecido, buscando indicios de cualquier aroma extraño. Nada había cambiado, por unos segundos se quedó observando, inmóvil y silencioso; aquella extraña luz proveniente de aquel lejano rincón.

"Quien no debe ser nombrado", se acomodó la negra capa sobre los hombros con un ágil movimiento de sus pálidas manos; aquello era una cuestión de orgullo.

Un sonido sibilante y aterrador, parecido a un lamento nacido en las profundidades del infierno, escapó de su garganta. No, no sólo se trataba de orgullo. Se trataba de algo más, de algo que corroía las entrañas hasta casi sentir dolor.

Sentimientos otra de las cosas que casi había olvidado mientras vagaba sin forma por el mundo, aquellas emociones tan fútiles, tan "muggles" y al mismo tiempo tan fuertes e intrigantes, aquellas pasiones que podrían salvar o condenar una vida. Sólo el odio lo había acompañado durante todos aquellos días, meses y años. El odio y aquella sed de venganza, aquella sed de venganza que lo llenaba ahora.

La joven lo observó impasible, sin el menor atisbo de miedo. Llevaba el largo cabello oscuro recogido en un par de trenzas que descansaban, suaves, sobre su espalda.

"Quien no debe ser nombrado" entrecerró los ojos dejando notar su ira, evaluando a quien sería su rival una vez más, sus finos labios cargados de odio se contorsionaron en una mueca atemorizante, semejante a una sonrisa macabra y mortal.

La joven no se inmuto, se limitó a cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, ágilmente y en varias ocasiones, las plantas de sus altas botas emitieron un bajo y chirriante sonido, con cada cambio en la posición del cuerpo de su bien torneado cuerpo.

Se acercó rápidamente a aquella imagen frágil y luminosa que tanto lo atraía y al mismo tiempo lo perturbaba; respiró profundo una, dos tres veces, antes de mover lenta y deliberadamente aquella mano del color de la cal y largos dedos. El momento de la venganza había llegado.

— ¡Crucio! —Pronunció, con aquella voz aguda y cargada de desprecio. Una luz roja salió despedida de su varita, pero fue hábilmente esquivada por un ágil movimiento de la joven.

La joven contraatacó velozmente, pronunció un "hechizo" en un idioma descocido, antes de saltar ágilmente, cayendo de pie firmemente.

— ¡Sectumsempra! —Casi gritó. Mientras la mano que batía su varita realizaba un furioso movimiento cortante en el aire.

Ni siquiera la luz brillante proveniente de la varita de su rival, fue suficiente para atemorizar a la joven, quien saltó rápidamente hacia adelante evitando el ataque de su oponente, antes de asestar una serie de fuertes y rápidas patadas a su enemigo.

— ¡Imperio!

El suave movimiento de los lazos que adornaban el cabello de la joven, fue el único indicio de que el hechizo la había alcanzado, se quedó unos segundos, inmóvil antes de empezar a balancear su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás.

"Quien no debe ser nombrado" entrecerró los ojos rojizos, brillantes por la emoción y se llenó de orgullo. Le había dado.

— ¡Crucio! ¡Avada Kedavra! ¡Crucio!

Las palabras se agolparon sibilantes en su garganta, sin embargo no fue suficiente. La chica dio un par de saltos rápidos hacia adelante, antes de caer suavemente y asumir una posición defensiva. Pronunció de nuevo unas palabras ininteligibles a oídos de "quien no debe ser nombrado", antes de que una serie de esferas brillantes entraran en contacto con su oponente.

"Quien no debe ser nombrado" respiro agitadamente, unos segundos era todo lo que faltaba para que la batalla terminase, intento memorizar el hechizo de la joven pero no lo consiguió.

El vestido azul celeste de la muchacha ondeó en el aire, antes de que derribara diestramente a su rival. La joven se alejo rápidamente, realizando un salto mortal hacia atrás, para luego, rápida como un leopardo, dirigirle una serie de patadas aéreas.

Un grito desgarrador, llenó el acre ambiente de la habitación; al mismo tiempo que "Quien no debe ser nombrado" se movía velozmente, rumbo a la pared más cercana de la habitación. El odio a los "muggles" inundó su pecho, y se juró en silencio, una vez más, destruirlos a todos y a toda la "magia muggle".

Con furia ciega, arrancó los enchufes del Play Station III y del Smart TV de cincuenta y dos pulgadas, antes de proferir una serie de maldiciones que hasta el más vil de los mortífagos sería incapaz de pronunciar.

—La próxima vez será el turno de Ryu. —Indicó en un tono suave y agudo, que sonaba amenazador, acomodándose la negra capa sobre los hombros, mientras pensaba en nuevas técnicas de combate para sanar su orgullo herido.


End file.
